


Отбрасывающий тень

by Eleonora_De_Revero, Scarlet_la_Rose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_De_Revero/pseuds/Eleonora_De_Revero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_la_Rose/pseuds/Scarlet_la_Rose
Summary: Порой то, в чем люди находят свое спасение, становится их главным страхом. Это же случилось и с Сиэлем, которого его ужас преследует по пятам. Силуэт, появившийся из мрака, из друга превратился во врага и вернул воспоминания хорошо забытого кошмара. Он — Тень, Он — его дворецкий. Сможет ли Себастьян Михаэлис исправить чудовищную ошибку, которая чуть не довела его господина до сумасшествия?





	Отбрасывающий тень

Потусторонний мир делится на три основных класса его обитателей: ангелов, жнецов и демонов. У каждого из них свои особые способности, пристрастия и особая отведенная роль. Первые — наиболее приближенные к Создателю, их миссия — направлять человечество к добру и совершенству. Оберегать и любить каждое создание на земле. Вторым предначертано вершить суд над людьми, распоряжаться их судьбой, миловать или карать. Приговаривать к Раю или Аду. И, наконец, третьи. Демоны, чье предназначение в корне противоположно Божьим посланникам, а именно: искушать, подавлять самые светлые и чистые помыслы людей, превращая их в низменные желания. Обратить добро в пепел, не позволить ангелам отвоевать победу за судьбу людей.

Это противостояние длится веками, ни на секунду не прерываясь, испытывая светлые и темные стороны человеческих душ день за днем, без отдыха и перерывов. На удивление, перевес в победах над добродетелью наблюдается именно у падших, и на то есть свои причины. Все дело было в том, что они очень часто навещали мир людей, для того чтобы в очередной раз использовать порочность расы, подверженность ее самым обычным искушениям и пополнить свой персональный список низвергнутых душ.

Демоны не гнушались ничем. Амбиции, ненависть, жадность — все подчинялось им, поэтому сбить очередного человека с пути праведного не составляло труда. Однако такое положение дел нагоняло на них скуку, поэтому они шли на контракт.

Разумеется, падшие ангелы очень придирчиво выбирали людей, с которыми планировалось заключить сделку. Жители Преисподней шли на все ради этого: некоторые даже умудрялись разрывать ткань времени и пространства или следили за душами несколько лет, однако в большинстве случаев им казалось, что человек не достоин подобной участи, и уходили ни с чем. Хотя были и особенные. Те, кто мог интуитивно предугадывать, какая партия окажется наиболее удачной. И какой человек действительно в шаге от того, чтобы позвать искусителя на помощь, в надежде на спасение.

Он почувствовал избранного совершенно случайно. Одним холодным зимним вечером, проплывая слабо заметной темной дымкой над хвойным лесом, демон буквально всем нутром ощутил молящий зов. Страшный, отчаявшийся до безумия, как будто бьющийся в капкане раненный зверек, желающий спасения всей своей душой. Падший ангел не мог упустить такого шанса и поспешил добраться до заинтересовавшего его существа.

Им оказался обычный смертный мальчишка. Он кутался в порванную в нескольких местах ночную рубашку и уже не пытался спрятать от презрительных взглядов надзирателей изящные ноги, а на бледной коже темнели синяки. Они были разными: некоторые — старые, а другие — совсем новые, явно появившиеся недавно. Необычного цвета глаза, напоминавшие чем-то синие сапфиры, посветлели от ненависти, с которой мальчик смотрел на людей в мантиях. Это чувство было настолько сильным, что, казалось, он был готов железные прутья собственными зубами перегрызть. Лишь бы вырваться из этого смрадного ужаса, способный довести рассудок до сумасшествия. Вновь стать свободным, сбросить с себя эти страшные цепи. Однако это чувство явно не помогало ему выбраться из этой клетки. Ребенок незаметно сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте, но, словно опомнившись, расцепил их. Отполз к другому краю своего узилища, выставляя напоказ хрупкое тело. Следов насилия видно не было, правда, гематомы явно указывали на постоянное избиение.

Один из пяти подошел, нарочито громко чеканя шаг. Он привычным жестом схватил мальчишку за остатки его одежды, рывком притягивая к самым прутьям. Впихнул воронку прямо ему в рот, не заботясь о целостности детских зубов, и начал заливать какую-то отвратную даже на первый взгляд жижу.

— Время кормежки! Не проливайте ни капли, я не собираюсь растрачиваться потом на этих отбросов! — говорил садист своим соучастникам, рывком выдергивая пластиковый предмет.

Узник тут же упал на металлический пол своей тюрьмы, чтобы мгновением позже подняться, опираясь на дрожащие руки. Его явно тошнило: лицо позеленело, а тело била крупная дрожь то ли от холода, то ли от отвращения. Послышались какие-то странные звуки, но ребенок усилием воли сдержал себя.

Демон, наблюдавший за этой картиной, лишь улыбнулся не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбкой: в конце концов, он сам является оплотом жестокости, так что подобное не вызывало у него никакого отвращения. В его алых глазах можно было прочитать лишь иронию и насмешку над людской жестокостью. Иногда казалось, что они бывают страшнее демонов. Делают такие мерзкие поступки без малейшего укора совести. И падшему ангелу смешно до содрогания: человечество все больше склоняется на темную сторону, вот настоящий пример. Именно он и станет для мальчика большим испытанием, но смертный обязан его пройти. Он уже подсознательно близок к стороне темных сил, и искуситель поможет ему. Разумеется, не без пользы для себя самого.

Мальчишка старался спрятаться в самом углу своей клетки, прижимая согнутые в коленях ноги к груди, трясясь от пронизывающего холода. Ледяное железо окружало со всех сторон, а потрепанные лохмотья уже не спасали от промозглости и сырости. В другом конце зала раздался отчаянный детский плач, парнишка обессилено поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на источник шума. Потусторонний монстр, невидимый для человеческих глаз в этот момент, сделал то же самое. Из одной клетки пытались вытащить мальчика, который из последних сил вцепился окоченевшими пальцами в ее железные прутья. Он чувствовал, что его собираются отвести туда, где еще хуже. Малыш отчаянно барахтался и плакал, призывая родителей на помощь. В итоге двое из пяти надзирателей устали церемониться и просто огрели сопротивляющегося ремнем по рукам. Несчастный моментально ослаб и с тихим всхлипом боли прикрыл глаза, подчиняясь грубым действиям насильников. Они потащили его в какую-то известную лишь им одним комнату. И после этого все те, кто видел недавнее происшествие, поняли: этот мальчик больше не вернется. Падший заинтересованно обернулся на объект своей симпатии, чтобы успеть уловить его реакцию.

Десятилетний ребенок скривился от отвращения и крепко зажмурился, стискивая молочные зубы. Он закрыл свои голубые глаза, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся из них накопившиеся слезы, но все не получалось. Для неокрепшей психики видеть подобное — самый настоящий удар. Родители всегда ему говорили, что если очень-очень плохо, стоит только помолиться Господу и он спасет. Так где же правда? Почему он так страдает, прежде взывая к Богу несколько сотен раз? Неужели он не заслуживает спасения, и никто не сможет вытащить его из этого места?

Малыш поднял свою сизую голову и посмотрел на взрослых мужчин со всей ненавистью, что начинала пробуждаться в его юной прелестной душе. Демон даже невольно залюбовался, как такое очаровательное на вид создание способно одаривать злодеев столь кровожадным, желающим возмездия взглядом. С первой минуты было ясно, что у этого смертного огромный потенциал. Он был бесстыдно мал, на его глазах пытали других детей, а он не терял надежды. Происходящее зло только подогревало его жажду мести. Кровожадную, страшную и безжалостную.

Его душа имела совершенно не свойственный обычному человеку аромат. Свой собственный, особенный. Падший ангел готов бы с уверенностью утверждать, что даже на расстоянии почувствовал ее благородный вкус и терпкий как горькое вино неповторимый запах. Душа, тело и разум. Этот человек был идеальным лакомством, которое демон не мог позволить упустить.

Появившийся, мрачный как ночь силуэт в самом темном углу подземелья, где держали пленников, не заинтересовал никого. Как это ни странно, но, похоже, эти люди совсем не боялись проникновения извне. Хотя их было не так уж и много: всего лишь пятнадцать человек. Десять из них были узниками, а остальные пять — странными личностями в длинных черных плащах и чудаковатых масках. Ощущение смрадного зловония из-за примеси других сломленных судьбой людишек должно было остановить демона. Но нет, он был напорист, настойчив и упрям.

Он черным туманом прокрался к клетке, просочился в нее и обратился в тень.

— Кто вы? — спустя несколько минут раздался настолько неожиданный вопрос, что демон почти удивился. Недаром говорят, что дети особенно чувствительны к потусторонним вещам. Хм, забавно.

— Так ли это важно? .. — бархатным шепотом лукавый пробуждал в своей жертве интерес к себе, мальчик встрепенулся и даже немного приподнял голову, скользя взглядом по клетке, но пока ничего особо примечательного не находил. — Разве ты хочешь знать имена тех людей? Их мотивы?

— Да, хочу, — тихо выдал мальчик, в его словах можно было прочитать заметную настойчивость и самое что ни на есть детское упрямство.

— О… — демон начал принимать видимую форму. Теперь в клетке был не только его голос, но и некий черный силуэт, напоминающий чью-то тень. — Боюсь, мой ответ тебя разочарует, — лукаво проворковал падший, мраком скользя по стене клетки, подбираясь к смертному все ближе.

— Раз уж ты здесь, то я хочу знать, — на столь настойчивое требование воплощение ненависти не могло отказать.

Саркастично улыбаясь, тень подобралась к человеку пугающе близко. Ей стоило только наклониться и сделать одно усилие, чтобы сжать хрупкую шею столь прелестного ребенка в своих черных с длинными когтями руках.

— Их цель, вернее, цели… Ни одна из них не достойна внимания. Призыв демона, — громкая ироничная усмешка, — что за чушь! Ввергнуть аристократию в ужас — также бессмысленно, ведь весь слой и так погряз в грехах и пороках, так что я не сомневаюсь, что и этот чудный подвал — дело рук элиты. Понимаешь? — падший склонился над мальчиком, улыбаясь поистине ужасающе: на мгновение мальчишка увидел, как блеснули в пламени свечей острые клыки.

— Впрочем, — тут же отклонившись, силуэт скрестил ноги в позе лотоса, поставив локти на колени и положив подбородок на скрещенные в замок пальцы. — Всё не имеет значения, ведь ты — последняя жертва. Ты этого еще не осознаешь, какая неслыханная жалость! О… — демон посмотрел парнишке в глаза и вновь оскалился. — Это — не твоя цель. Ты не планируешь бежать или прятаться. Забавно.

— Кто ты? — задал вопрос маленький заключенный. — Почему ты здесь и какие цели преследуешь?

— Месть, может быть? Вполне вероятно, — житель Преисподней прикрыл алые глаза, пропуская слова человека мимо ушей, словно задумался. — Родители бесславно умерли…

— Они не такие! — тут же перебил его мальчишка. — Они никогда бы не оставили меня!

— Да-а-а? — иронизируя, протянул искуситель. — Текущая ситуация такова, и ты не сможешь изменить это. Ты ищешь отмщения.

На это пленник только саркастично усмехнулся, отползая в другой конец клетки. Больше не в силах продолжать беседу с все так же неизвестным ему силуэтом, он заснул, еле-еле прикрыв колени ночной сорочкой.

С этого момента время полетело, как будто стрелки часов потеряли свой ритм и очерчивали циферблат в несколько раз быстрее. День за днем мальчик и его гость наблюдали, как одна за другой пустеют обители детей, отправленных на алтарь людской жестокости. В унижениях, страданиях и боли парнишка все сильнее жаждал того, о чем говорил странная черная тень. Она так и не пропала, оставшись даже на следующий день после появления. Однако разговаривал ребенок с ней редко. Сказывалось то, что мальчишка потерял большую часть желания трепать языком с кем бы то ни было. Вот только, когда диалог все же завязывался, демон и смертный говорили о многом.

Разумеется, у падшего был и есть свой интерес во всем происходящем. День за днем он оценивал своего будущего господина. Решал, что изменит в нем, а что, наоборот, будет поощрять. С каждым подобным решением падший понимал: он обязательно заключит контракт, ведь этот синеглазый мальчик достоин этого. Прекрасный экземпляр, отрекшийся от веры, потерявший шанс на преодоления врат Рая после своей смерти и желающий сыграть в игру со ставкой в жизнь.

Это было забавно.

Демон даже иногда посмеивался про себя, говоря с мальчиком на тему религии: тот достаточно хорошо знал Писание, поэтому осознавал, что будет с ним. Но теперь он не верил во что-то подобное, а тень не собиралась его убеждать в обратном. Ему это было только на пользу, так что оставалось дождаться нужного часа и новый король появится на доске, сопровождаемый верным конем.

Спустя почти месяц заключенный неожиданно понял: он остался один. Остальные клетки опустели, и уже не были слышны отчаянные крики детей и хлюп падающей с алтаря на пол крови. От этого понимания мальчик невольно окинул взглядом свою тюрьму, а встретив силуэт в углу, неожиданно затрясся. Ему показалось, что это тень виновата во всем, она все время говорила ему: «последняя жертва… ты…» Слова же эти словно остались в подсознании до самого последнего дня — дня его смерти, которая уже сегодня.

Сегодня — день ритуала. Призыв дьявола — так назвал его силуэт, не объясняя при этом ничего иного. Был ли это на самом деле призыв? Мальчишка не знал.

Мгновение: в зал вошли пятеро. Все как один в мантиях и масках, закрывающих половину лица. У каждого оно искривлено в предвкушающей усмешке, а один из них медленно шел к его клетке. Как будто давал отсрочку, но кому она нужна? Этот был особенно уродлив: рот пересекала рваная рана, отчего одна сторона усмехалась, а другая оставалась безразличной.

Двуличие и лицемерие — постоянные спутники жизни.

Раздался скрежет открываемой двери, и палач решительно потащил маленького мальчика к себе. А потом развернул его и потянул за немного отросшие сизые волосы к месту казни. Но тут жертва начала сопротивляться, всеми силами пытаясь избежать неминуемой гибели. Ребенок царапался, даже кусался, однако подошли еще двое, схватившие его за ноги и за руки, кинув на алтарь и приковав.

— Теперь не сбежит… — с нетерпением протянул один. Его зловещий смех тут же подхватили остальные. — Прелестная жертва, ты подаришь нам бессмертие, так гордись своим предназначением! А в доказательство его да прими же метку зверя!

В следующую секунду тело мальчика прошила боль от раскаленного прута, прижатого к его левой лопатке. Его клеймили как скот! Как жалкий, бесполезный скот! В мальчишке медленно зарождалась не только ненависть, но и бешенство.

Он должен выжить. Он обязан!

 _«Я… хочу… жить! Я хочу… отомстить!»_  — резко проносились мысли, и смертный неожиданно почувствовал, как чья-то холодная рука касается его мыслей, словно собирая их воедино. До его ушей донесся лукавый голос, медленно произносивший: _«Хочешь ли ты заключить контракт?»_

В воздухе медленно кружились черные перья, обагренные кровью в ночь полной луны.

***

Все последующие восемь лет падший ангел смиренно служил избранному им смертному, графу Сиэлю Фантомхайву. Мальчишка оказался наследником огромного состояния, что хоть как-то привлекало. Самолюбивому демону совершенно не прельщало бы иметь дело с каким-то бездомным выродком. Хотя так искуситель думал лишь поначалу, ведь за последующие года этот ребенок благородных кровей успел изрядно потрепать его нервы и доказать, что служба даже обычному человеку бывает не такой уж простой. А все началось… с имени.

Имя «Себастьян», которое демон получил в тот самый день, значило то, чему его носитель в корне противился: высокочтимый, возвышенный, священный. Казалось бы, что может быть худшей кличкой для демона, чем это? Поначалу Михаэлису, а эту фамилию он выдумал себе уже сам, казалось, что мальчишка решил поиздеваться над ним именно с этой целью. Но нет, совсем нет. Смертный смог неприятно удивить его в самый их первый день знакомства. Он, грязный и измотанный, но при этом не теряющий своей ошеломительной стати — гордой, заслуживающей уважения даже среди потусторонних существ.

— Это имя моей собаки. Отныне ты — мой личный цепной пес.

После отпущенного условия Себастьян готов был этого человеческого детеныша в клочья порвать. Внешне заметить перемену настроения невозможно, демоны превосходные актеры и лжецы, их предназначение — дурманить людям мозги. Однако одно из требований упрямого мальчишки — не лгать ему. Никогда. И Себастьян Михаэлис не мог не подчиниться, уже подписав контракт. «Может, я ошибся?» — задумывался он после, обнаруживая у своего хозяина аллергию на кошек, собственными руками по отпущенному приказу прогоняя каждую с территории особняка. «Я что, недостаточно хорошо успел его изучить?» — играя в куклы с Элизабет, двоюродной сестрой Сиэля на его же глазах, лукавый наблюдал каждую насмешливую эмоцию на лице своего хозяина, и ему становилось дурно.

— Да он же просто невыносим! — танцуя фламенко, одновременно с этим жонглируя чашками из прелестнейшего китайского сервиза и читая поэму на латыни с корзиной грязного белья на голове, слуга был готов сорваться. Но не мог. А все потому, что он дьявольски прекрасный дворецкий.

Но время шло, служба у Сиэля Фантомхайва по-прежнему растягивалась на неопределенный срок. Первый год был самый кошмарный. Полный взаимных усмешек, унижений и длительных неустанных тренировок в самых разных ремеслах, которые необходимо знать дворецкому и его господину. Второй чуть проще, но только поначалу… В этот самый второй год были самые безумные и унизительные для всей воистину демонической сущности Себастьяна приказы. Третий — скандальные расследования, убийства, постоянные попадания мальчишки в самые непредсказуемые и опасные ситуации. И вот пошел восьмой.

Михаэлис сам поражался резким переменам в характере своего восемнадцатилетнего господина. Он стал более замкнутым, скрытным. Порой казалось, что даже где-то мягче, но жесткость и абсурдность дальнейших указаний заставляли эти мыслишки из головы тут же выскочить. Но что-то было не так.

— Милорд, вам не кажется, что стоит уже отправляться в постель? — дворецкий в последнее время поведением мальчишки был настолько озадачен, что вопрос получился даже немного встревоженным.

Демон слишком низко наклонился над графом, тот очень сильно из-за этого стушевался. В результате все отчеты, которые, как владельцу компании Фантом, было вести необходимо, полетели на пол. Себастьян поспешил их поднять и, вручая уже своему хозяину, невольно удивился, какой у того был вид. На лице была заметная краснота, пряди чуть отросших сизых волос, которые Михаэлис не осмеливался состригать, прилипли к влажному от пота лбу. Юноша тут же отвернулся от своего слуги, тяжело, немного судорожно вздыхая и сцепляя пальцы в замок.

— Оставь меня, Себастьян. И не мешай, когда я работаю, — Цепной Пес только отмахнулся, странно отворачиваясь. И дворецкий не мог не видеть изменений.

С чего же это все могло быть? По какой же причине дворянин ведет себя так странно? Ответов на это не было совсем. Ни единого. И поэтому Михаэлис решил наблюдать.

Следующие три недели демон присматривался к Фантомхайву с особой внимательностью, свойственной ему только в самом начале их знакомства — общению до заключения контракта. И действительно все происходило совсем не так, как предыдущие три года. В самом начале их пути Сиэль Фантомхайв не упускал повода, чтобы не придержать слугу рядом с собой и не развлечь свою безумную натуру. Где же те взбалмошные приказания? Где же то злорадство и издевка в глазах? Все это словно кануло в лету, оставались лишь всплески раздражительности и непонятной из-за чего злобы. Ну, еще и странная, непонятная обитателю Преисподней растерянность, словно у подростка от демона появились свои собственные секреты. Которые очень трудно сдержать и которые очень хочется рассказать. А еще слуга заметил одну очень занимательную вещь… аристократ избегал его. Самым натуральным образом, подзывая к себе только при особой необходимости. Впрочем, эта нелюдимость относилась не только к нему. Пострадала и остальная прислуга, на которую, очевидно, граф срывался чаще всего. Даже Элизабет Мидлфорд появлялась в поместье гораздо реже, многие ее письма со взволнованным содержанием Сиэль даже не решался открывать.

— Мой лорд, с вами все в порядке? — дворецкий удивленно стоял на пороге ванной и держал в руках полотенца, пытаясь осмыслить недавно отданный ему приказ.

— Я же сказал: вон! — властно повторил свое указание мальчик. Деловито топая ножкой со скрещенными на груди руками, он стоял около наполненной ванны и ждал, пока его верный слуга покинет это помещение. Да и как можно скорее. Непонятно почему, но это Себастьяна очень позабавило.

— Я сделал что-то не так, господин? — Михаэлис заинтересованно погладил подбородок указательным пальцем, лукаво улыбаясь. — Вы в последнее время очень странно себя ведете. Я сделал нечто, что подкосило ваше доверие ко мне? — он положил полотенца на рядом стоящий табурет и внезапно оказался в шаге от Цепного Пса, низко к нему наклоняясь. — Ну же, милорд… расскажите мне. Вы же знаете, что можете доверять мне во всем.

Реакция на все эти слова и действия демона у юноши была весьма неоднозначной: он покраснел подобно утреннему закату, отмахиваясь и отшатываясь к ванной настолько, что чуть не свалился в нее прямо в одежде. Следующий поступок падшего удивил, несмотря на то что первые три года по своей «агрессивности» были куда опаснее. Подросток зачерпнул в ковш немного воды и нагло плеснул дворецкому прямо в лицо.

— Очень плохо, что мне приходится повторять тебе третий раз, Себастьян, — холодно произнес граф, игнорируя полыхнувшее в глазах искусителя пламя. — Уходи, немедленно. Я не хочу тебя сейчас видеть.

Это было последней каплей.

Себастьян Михаэлис никогда не был демоном, способным просто пропустить мимо себя то, что душа его господина изменилась. Мягко, терпеливо, но она постепенно становилась совершенно другой. И по непонятной причине темного дворецкого это не отвратило. Душа стала светлее и ярче, это так, однако падший продолжал желать ее и, как ни странно, не думал менять этот факт.

— Может, он влюбился? — разговаривал дворецкий, поправляя узел галстука перед зеркалом. — Это, конечно, маловероятно, однако продолжает оставаться возможным. Если это так, то необходимо узнать кто это и ограничить его влияние на милорда. Хотя развенчать объект страсти на глазах господина будет еще более забавно. Разбитое сердце — отличный стимул для души, чтобы скатиться во тьму.

Но для начала… в тусклом свете свечей слуга обернулся назад, бросая взгляд на стену. Там находилась его тень, демон усмехнулся, а его глаза полыхнули ярким пламенем Преисподней. Этот талант — его гордость. Не каждый мог подобным похвастаться, ибо материализация тени очень сложна для исполнения. Эта способность походила на расщепление сущности, разве что внешние признаки никак не выделялись: тень оставалась тенью. Правда, к сожалению, это умение имело одно неприятное свойство: на свету оно мгновенно прекращало свое действие.

Оставалось надеяться, что мальчишка все-таки доверится ей, как когда-то.

— Ступай, — резко проговорил он и нехорошо улыбнулся, заметив, с какой скоростью был исполнен его приказ. Сущность мгновенно исчезла, словно ее и не было. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

В это же время Сиэль ушел в спальню, почувствовав себя не очень хорошо. Возможно, ему стоило бы позвать своего дворецкого, но мальчик был слишком горд, чтобы бегать к демону даже от малейшего недомогания. Так что граф спокойно закрыл портьеры и зажег одну из свеч: полумрак его успокаивал. Фантомхайв еще планировал почитать Эдгара По перед сном. Однако, уже почти подойдя к кровати, мальчик спиной ощутил присутствие чего-то потустороннего. Резко обернувшись, он увидел тень. Странную, напоминающую туман. Ее очертания были слишком плавными, чтобы говорить о четкой фигуре, но она напоминала кого-то.

— Кто ты? — подозрительно спросил юноша, склоняя голову на плечо, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Этот вопрос ты мне уже задавал, Сиэль, — ответила Тень, на мгновение приобретая форму, отчего Цепной Пес тут же вспомнил, где ему доводилось видеть ее. Подросток еле удержал себя в руках: его так и подмывало бросить в предателя чем-то тяжелым, но парень сомневался, что это поможет.

— Итак, ты здесь. Ты оказался во многом прав, но я не вижу причин, по которым ты мог бы появиться.

— О… — лукаво протянул знакомый голос. — Поверь, у меня множество причин, но ни одна из них не покажется тебе веской, поэтому я удержу их при себе.

— Даже так? Ты ли тут хозяин положения?

— Вполне вероятно, раз уж ты контроль удержать не в силах, — загадочно промолвил силуэт, но подросток на это только хмыкнул и спокойно сел на кровать, продолжая наблюдать за своим гостем.

— На твое счастье, у меня слишком болит голова, чтобы тратить нервные клетки еще и на общение с тобой, — мальчик даже потер виски, чтобы уверить пришедшего, но тому, судя по всему, было абсолютно плевать.

— Твоя душа изменилась за это время, — заметил силуэт, летая по комнате бесформенным облаком, только черным. — Что-то произошло помимо контракта?

— С чего ты решил спросить именно это? — Фантомхайв подозрительно прожигал взглядом странную знакомую прежде сущность, а сердце уже начинало биться в ускоренном ритме. Опасение закралось в душу, и от него было не деться.

— Ты так задумчив в последнее время, — тихий смех вызывал еще напряженности, теперь юнец не мог чувствовать себя в комнате безопасно.

— Ты следил за мной? — недовольно произнес Сиэль, откладывая обратно на столик взятую книгу.

— Разумеется. Мы же старые друзья, — хмыкнув, поведала тень, буквально исчезая в балдахине кровати. — Так что же? Неужели наш милый граф влюбился, мм-м?

— Заткнись. Пока я сам тебя не прибил, — угрожающе поведал Фантомхайв, стискивая зубы, глядя на неё.

— Кстати, очень философский вопрос… — протянул гость в ответ. — Можно ли убить тень? Напиши диссертацию на эту тему — прославишься. К тому же… ты и правда обрел любовь всей своей жизни?

— Отстань от меня, — граф зажмурился, не желая слушать лукавый шепот старого знакомого.

— Ну же, Сиэль, скажи же, кто это? Чей бессмертный взор любя, создал страшного тебя? — продекламировала тень с явной ехидцей.

— Не твое собачье дело! — вспылил мальчишка, протягивая руку к лежащей на тумбе книге, уже собираясь использовать ее как оружие.

— Ах, не мое? Так ли не мое? — дразнился силуэт, появляясь на соседней стене и начиная плясать какой-то неизвестный Цепному Псу танец. Впрочем, сейчас это выглядело скорее жутко, чем смешно. — Ведь только благодаря мне ты не стал таким же, как те дети!

Но мальчик уже не слышал. Казалось, слова не слишком материального существа проломили дамбу, сдерживающую до этого воспоминания. Он вспомнил все происходящее до самых малозначительных деталей, словно переживал то страшное время заново. И те самые слова:

— Последняя жертва — ты, — издевательски тихо, растягивая рот в безумной улыбке, проговорила Тень.

Слова, ставшие проклятием. Слова, ставшие погибелью. Слова, ставшие символом худших воспоминаний.

— Прочь! — взревел Сиэль, хватая томик По и бросая его прямо в силуэт напротив. Который, по странному стечению обстоятельств, оказался не Тенью, а его дворецким.

Некоторое время назад Себастьян почувствовал что-то неладное. Метка на руке стала пылать, зрачки автоматически сузились, почувствовав непреодолимую опасность. Тени так и не было, все это время она по-прежнему была на свободе, а Сиэль определенно страшно испугался. Демон достиг пределов спальни в несколько мгновений и с тихим щелчком приказал свою вторую сущность вернуться на прежнее место. После того как это произошло, Михаэлис ощутил странный прилив злобы и жестокости. Что ж, это было очень опасно. Недаром Тень — это воплощение его самых отвратительных и лживых черт характера. Если бы искуситель подоспел бы не вовремя, то исход мог быть даже хуже, чем есть сейчас.

Мужчина перехватил летящую в него книгу, умело удерживая на подносе очень простой, но излюбленный аристократом напиток. Молоко с медом могло помочь хоть немного сгладить полученный стресс, чего юноша определенно получил достаточно. Застал демон своего хозяина бледным, испуганным до смерти, стискивающим край одеяла в побелевших от ужаса пальцах.

— Господин, вам снился кошмар? — разумеется, необходимо было строить из себя ничего не понимающую личность в этот момент, иначе граф снова начнет винить во всех смертных грехах своего слугу.

Фантомхайв только закрыл лицо ладонями, крупно дрожа и игнорируя вопрос, не в силах сейчас произнести и слова. Былые страхи возвращались мгновенно, но перед Себастьяном очень не хотелось показывать свою слабую сторону. Сделав медленный вдох-выдох, аристократ отвел ладони от лица, мрачно поворачиваясь в сторону падшего ангела. На лице того была привычная вежливая улыбка, а на тележке рядом с ним находился тот самый напиток. Первая вещь, пришедшая парню по вкусу после длительного заточения в клетке.

— Ничего подобного… уже не важно, — стараясь поменьше смотреть на Михаэлиса, Сиэль взял в руку чашку и тут же пожалел об этом: его пальцы тряслись, еще чуть-чуть — и жидкость расплещется по всему одеялу. Мальчик закусил губу, опуская веки, но вдруг его рук коснулся дворецкий, аккуратными движениями поддерживая чашу и заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Что-то случилось, милорд? — информация, полученная Тенью, не могла не играть важной роли. И нельзя было сказать, что слугу это не забавляло. Очень некстати, что сейчас для сближения с подростком не самый лучший момент. Фантомхайв даже не отреагировал на телесный контакт, хотя уже как несколько недель старается их избегать.

— Оставь меня одного… — чашка была передана дворецкому обратно, хотя парнишка не смог сделать и глотка. Он сразу же отвернулся и зарылся с головой в одеяло, сворачиваясь калачиком.

— Что ж, как пожелаете, милорд, — демону ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Через несколько секунд дверь захлопнулась, и Сиэль Фантомхайв остался один. Совсем один. И почему же сейчас он не чувствовал присутствия чего-то постороннего? Впрочем, более графу ничего не оставалось, кроме как попытаться заснуть.

***

— Сиэль… — кто-то звал его? Знакомый голос, знакомая интонация, но кто это?

Мальчик огляделся, но вокруг себя видел лишь тьму без малейшего проблеска света. Он, десятилетний, был по грудь в темной жиже, которая все больше поглощала его, подбираясь к шее, подбородку и выше. Как ни странно, ему не было страшно: только мрачная обреченность витала в мыслях, словно сознание уже прекрасно знало, с чем связана чернота.

Поэтому Фантомхайв вел себя уравновешенно, успокаивая разбушевавшиеся нервы и надеясь. Только на что и на кого?

— Сиэль, — вновь позвал голос, и мгновением позже ребенок оказался в гостиной собственного особняка.

На ребенка смотрели его родители, бывшие, на удивление, живыми: Винсент стоял у камина, его глаза лукаво блестели; Рейчел сидела в кресле, положив свой веер на подлокотник, но ее взгляд был очень добрым и мягким.

Однако идиллия не продлилась долго. Что-то изменилось, граф почувствовал это сразу. Атмосфера в комнате стала неожиданно резкой, холодной, и чета Фантомхайв неожиданно поменяла выражение своих лиц. Отец подростка скривился, словно увидел что-то неприятное, а мать презрительно скривила губы.

— И это — наследник? — аристократка со светлыми волосами недовольно нахмурилась. — Наследник, отрекшийся от собственных идеалов?

— Ты не достоин моего звания, — продолжил Винсент. — Каков позор! Ее Величеству не нужны такие слуги!

— Не достоин! Ты убил мою сестру! — вновь взяла слово Рейчел. — Смерть Анжелины… ты мог ее предотвратить, мог!

— Ты сходишь с ума по мужчине, Сиэль. Это тяжкий грех, — дворянин покачал головой. — Пожалуй, кара за него даже больше, чем за убийство, — ухмыльнулся бывший глава дома, взмахнув рукой. Тут же рядом с его ногой материализовался питомец Себастьян, оскаливший клыки и рычащий уже на Сиэля, молча слушавшего все обвинения. — Пожалуй, я облегчу твою ношу и отправлю тебя в Ад прямо сейчас. Фас, Себастьян!

Пес тут же ринулся на Фантомхайва, но подросток, лишь на мгновение обернувшись назад, бежал по коридорам своего поместья. Юноша прекрасно понимал, что некоторые его поступки родители явно никогда не одобрят, но они почему-то не упомянули о контракте — самом страшнейшем из грехов мальчишки. По какой причине, интересно?

Посмотрев назад, граф внезапно сглотнул, а по лицу заструился холодный пот: пса не было. Но где же эта собака?

Словно в ответ на его вопрос, в конце очень длинного коридора появилась черная тень с алыми как кровь глазами.

— Что за?! — выдохнул юноша, со страхом наблюдая, как тьма медленно подминает под себя скульптуры, картины, окна… Словом, все, оставляя за собой лишь ничто и черного охотника склонившего голову.

— Черт! — крикнул мальчик, разворачиваясь и начиная бежать снова. Почему такой ужас? Это же обычная собака!

— Нет! Прекратите! — резко раздался крик, граф чуть не остановился, но усилием воли заставил себя двигаться дальше. А его собственный голос звучал повсюду, эхом врываясь в подсознание, сводя с ума. — Нет! Только не это! Пожалуйста!

Уже восемнадцатилетний Сиэль зажимал уши, пытаясь убежать от надрывной мольбы себя самого: она как будто западала прямо в душу, разрывая ее на мелкие клочья.

— Кто-нибудь спасите меня! Мама! Папа!

— Нет, нет, нет, нет! — повторял юноша, продолжая изо всех сил бежать. С непривычки он чувствовал, как ноют мышцы ног, как окончательно сбивается дыхание, а перед глазами уже расплывались цветные пятна. Но наследник не мог свалиться сейчас.

— Кто угодно! .. Прошу!

Тень подползала все ближе: подросток ощутимо замедлился, раздираемый видениями прошлого. Постепенно пол под ногами заключившего сделку с дьяволом становился черным, как и все вокруг, но Фантомхайв продолжал не обращать на это внимания.

— Ты — последняя жертва.

В тот же миг юноша, наконец, увидел то, чего так боялся. Тьма поглотила его целиком и полностью, вновь погружая туда, откуда жертвам кошмаров нет возврата. И никогда не было.

Секундой позже Сиэль Фантомхайв проснулся, рывком вставая в кровати и хватаясь за голову. Усилием воли он сдержал рвущийся наружу крик отчаяния, пытаясь восстановить связь с реальностью. Развеял по ветру воспоминания о холодной стали кинжала, пронзающего его тело. Но у него ничего не получалось. Тени… тени были повсюду. Они ждали свою жатву, они ждали его, когда он будет вынужден сдаться, когда он окончательно потеряет контроль над собой.

И граф видел это. Видел, как около его комода, издевательски ухмыляясь, стоит, сверкая дьявольскими глазами, одна из теней, тянущая к нему руку с гниющей плотью.

Он отвернулся, но вдруг из-под двери его спальни медленно выползла длинная тень, напоминающая облако и вырастающая в силуэт его матери.

— Искупи свои грехи, Сиэль, — прошептала она, а рядом уже стоял отец. — Искупи своей смертью, Сиэль.

Нет! Только не это!

— Отдай свое сердце, — тень Рейчел приближалась, скрюченная и черная как мрак. Фантомхайв отшатнулся к спинке кровати.

— Свою душу, — из-под кровати появился силуэт Винсента, уже тянущий руку к своему наследнику, желая вцепиться тонкими черными пальцами ему в горло. Мучающийся кошмарами забился от страха, сбрасывая с себя одеяло, отползая к другому концу кровати. А тени приближались…

— Нам, — громко и надрывно, хищно, как голодные звери, они оскалили свои безумные пустые улыбки и потянулись к мальчишке.

— Нет! — на грани отчаяния провопил Фантомхайв, сжавшись в комочек от страха, жмурясь и закрывая уши, чтобы не слышать страшных слов. Но это ни капли не помогало — фразы будто раздавались у него прямо в подсознании и от них скрыться было невозможно.

— Разве вы позволите нарушить наш контракт, господин? — внезапно раздался новый голос, ошеломляюще громкий, но и вместе с тем властный. Он словно привел подростка в чувство: тот сразу же открыл глаза, вновь ставшие ясными, как безоблачное ночное небо, и холодными.

— Прочь, — резко сказал дворецкий, а после ему оставалось только наблюдать, как медленно открываются шторы, впуская лунный свет, что развеял силуэты в пыль.

Фантомхайв прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. Распахнув их, он неожиданно увидел, что лежит в кровати, а мимо нее катит свою тележку с чаем Себастьян, о чем-то задумавшийся. Юноша с удивлением почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Но на мгновение ему показалась тень демона, каким-то неизвестным образом отразившаяся в зеркале, и глаза ее были красными, пропитанными жаждой и голодом.

Подросток испуганно отполз назад, не отрывая взгляда от черного силуэта, не веря своим глазам. Что за чертовщина тут происходит?! Почему именно сейчас? Почему именно он? Чем он заслужил все это?

Но внешне Сиэль оставался абсолютно невозмутимым, как и обычно. Привычные слова и приказы Себастьяну, бросившему на него странный взгляд. Обычные дела, бумаги, договоры, интриги — сейчас Цепному Псу было не до них. Казалось бы, именно в этот день все эмоции покинули молодого смертного, оставляя лишь непреодолимый страх. После этого Фантомхайв дважды видел в тени собственного стола блеснувшие Адским пламенем глаза. Трижды разбивал кружку с чаем, принесенную его дворецким, что только горестно вздыхал и собирал ее осколки. И много раз парнишка оборачивался, просто направляясь куда-то по коридорам. Отовсюду ему мерещился пугающий взгляд, так и норовивший сжечь его заживо.

И не только сжечь. Иногда юноша погружался в себя, теряя связь с реальностью. И наблюдал, как собственное тело распяли на алтаре, вновь и вновь вознося кинжал, точным ударом вонзая его прямо в сердце. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать: глаз с печатью словно заморозило. А Тень удерживает его на месте, отчего-то ласково улыбаясь, словно говоря: «Так будет лучше для всех. Просто смирись с этим». Так улыбалась Рейчел, прежде чем обвинила его в предательстве семьи.

Однако с каждым таким экскурсом в прошлое подобное становилось все более странным и неадекватным. Тьма все сильнее поглощала его.

Фантомхайв еле держал себя в руках, но, просто встав из-за стола и подойдя к стеллажу за нужной книгой, он обернулся, совершенно случайно посмотрев вниз. И наткнулся взглядом на собственную тень. Тень, преследующую его. Все это время Он следовал за ним через нее. Он видел его через неё.

Сиэль обезумевшим взглядом смотрел, как его тень медленно начинает терять свои очертания и расплываться, словно не зная, куда деться от кровожадного взгляда посветлевших от ужаса глаз, утративших даже малейшую часть осознания происходящего.

 _«Можно ли убить тень?»_ , — возникла непрошеная мысль, и мальчик решительно взял со стола серебряный нож, случайно оставшийся после обеда. Он заворожено наблюдал, как свет играет на остром лезвии, и даже провел по нему пальцем, с удовлетворением отмечая выступившую кровь. — _«Но значит ли это, что человек должен умереть вместе со своей тенью?»_

Вновь взглянув на свою будущую жертву, граф медленно опустился и расположил нож лезвием к себе. Сиэль готовился нанести удар, как вдруг почувствовал себя… самим собой. Граф с удивлением посмотрел на нож, после на кровь и на тень, снова чуть не сошел с ума. Но тут оружие рывком выдернули из рук, а мальчишка мгновенно оказался в объятиях своего дворецкого, жестко фиксирующего голову своего господина на собственном плече. И безумие спало.

Неизвестно, как долго Фантомхайв пробыл в таком положении на полу, находясь прижатым к теплому телу своего слуги, который успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Время в этот момент как будто остановилось, Сиэль потерял ощущение реальности и полностью отключился от окружающего. Мысли спутались, а тело обмякло, бессильно повисая в крепком захвате родных рук. Все это было не из-за охватившего его недавно сумасшествия, а нынешней близости со своим верным слугой. С существом, ставшим мальчику самым дорогим за все долгое время. Желанным как воздух, но тщательно избегаемым из-за боязни раскрыть истину своих чувств.

— С… Себастьян… — спрашивается: как он вообще мог избегать Его? Того, кто так важен и жизненно необходим. Кому была отведена главная роль в его страхе и спасении. Кто завладел его Душой и Сердцем.

Граф вытянул руки и судорожно обхватил ими тело демона, прижимаясь так крепко, как только мог, не желая отпускать Михаэлиса ни на мгновение. Только с Ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Только Он мог вытащить его из этой пучины мрака, по ироничному стечению обстоятельств являющимся его воплощением. Но почему-то этого факта Сиэль совершенно не страшится. Ровно как и гнева покойных родителей, которые бы явно не одобрили решение своего отпрыска, но с этим поделать было уже ничего нельзя. Оставалось только одно… кошмар отступил, но его следы остались.

— Вам нечего бояться, господин, пока рядом с вами я, — успокаивающе шептал дворецкий, прижимая хрупкое дрожащее тело к себе, немного грустно улыбаясь. — Я защищу вас от всего, позвольте же мне исправить свою ошибку, — Михаэлис немного отстранился от графа, заглядывая в его растерянные синие глаза и начиная подниматься с пола.

Юноша повиновался, начиная приходить в себя. Он почувствовал, что Себастьян взял одну его ладонь в свою, сплетая пальцы. А после в комнате загорелись все свечи, и Фантомхайв невольно огляделся по сторонам. Тени… они были повсюду, те самые. Приступ панической атаки чуть не возвратился снова, но слуга крепко держал ситуацию под контролем.

— Тш-ш-ш… — искуситель приложил указательный палец свободной руки к губам. — Доверьтесь мне, милорд. Я рядом, — падший осторожно повел мальчика в сторону двух теней на стене.

Ноги Фантомхайва путались, он не хотел приближаться к тем страшным силуэтам. Но эти слова Себастьяна как будто приятным теплом разливались по телу, ему хотелось доверять. И Сиэль поверил.

Как только они подобрались к двум черным фигурам почти что вплотную, демон, не отпуская ладони мальчика из своей, потянул ее немного в сторону. Он желал, чтобы Фантомхайв на собственных ощущениях убедился, что такого не следует бояться. Правда, парень все равно упирался. Его рука застыла, не позволяя дворецкому сдвинуть ее ни на миллиметр, а зрачки сузились от страха.

Оно хотело сжечь его заживо. Он не хочет касаться этого.

Однако в этот момент Михаэлис сжал руку своего господина немного сильнее, ласково поглаживая большим пальцем. Почему-то эта манипуляция помогла аристократу расслабиться, и он поддался. Две руки были опущены на тень на стене. Боли не было.

— Видите? — Себастьян внимательно посмотрел на смертного. — Ее не стоит бояться — она часть вас.

Вдруг более высокая тень на стене, тень дворецкого склонилась над более маленькой, как будто сливаясь с ней. В этот же момент юнец почувствовал, как его также заключили в повторные объятия, не позволяя вырваться. Парень удивленно вздрогнул и обернулся, желая заглянуть демону в глаза. Однако это сделать не получилось, ведь вдруг граф ощутил странную приятную теплоту, неизведанную и не ощущаемую доселе. Михаэлис развернул юношу к себе, прижимая к стене, даря его губам нежный первый поцелуй, мягко скользя ладонями по телу. Фантомхайв сначала не осознал, что происходит, но после его глаза блаженно закрылись, а руки потянулись к Себастьяну, словно сами по себе. Ощущение ласковых уст дурманило разум, пальцы подростка зарылись искусителю в волосы, аккуратно сжимая черные пряди. Сиэль думал, что у него вырастают крылья, что он отрывается от земли неповторимо высоко и никогда не сможет вернуться. Словно он возносится в Рай, куда дорога ему давно уже закрыта. Вместе с ним, с демоном. Абсурдно до дрожи. Но любящее сердце не могло лукавить. Происходящее вытащило мальчика из пучины страха, спасло его погрязшую в безрассудных кошмарах душу. А также подарило совершенно новое чувство, которое граф возжелал познать целиком и полностью.

Все-таки Себастьян Михаэлис и правда дьявольски прекрасный дворецкий.

— Я хочу стать твоей тенью… — задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха после поцелуя, Фантомхайв положил свою голову демону на грудь. И руки того обвили мальчишку, крепче прижимая к себе, а нос зарылся в сизые волосы, вдыхая знакомый нежный запах.

— Станьте светом для меня, — веки дьявола мягко опустились, а алое пламя к глазах вконец утихло.


End file.
